


Perfecto

by Rossette94



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Kyuhyun - Freeform, M/M, Siwon - Freeform, Super Junior - Freeform, Wonkyu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossette94/pseuds/Rossette94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de oír a Heechul y sus buenas reseñas acerca de los fanfics, Kyuhyun decide tomarse su día libre para revisar la web. Mas tarde se da cuenta de que fue una mala, muy mala idea.</p><p>Wonkyu. Super Junior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero les guste este fic. Salió después de leer un fic que me causo gran frustración así que si eres fan del Kyumin quizás no debas leerlo. En fin. Espero les guste :3 saludos!

Perfecto

A lo largo de toda su vida muy pocas veces se había arrepentido de sus acciones y/o decisiones. Ya saben, aquello de ser el evil maknae tenia mucho que ver.

Una de las cosas de las que mas se había arrepentido en su niñez, era de haberle pegado goma de mascar en el cabello a su hermana cuando eran pequeños. Sus padres le habían castigado sin videojuegos durante un mes... El mes mas largo de su vida. También se había arrepentido de no leer la etiqueta de aceite que añadió a la sartén una de las pocas veces que cocino para el resto de sus compañeros. Pues añadió aceite de sésamo en lugar de aceite de cocina normal. Un autentico desastre.

Pero aquella cosa, de la que mas se arrepentía, era la de haber escuchado a Heechul cuando comento que en internet se podían encontrar cientos de fanfics que hablaban de ellos y de sus peculiares relaciones. Heechul parecía bastante divertido cuando decía aquello.

Así que ingenuamente le creyó. Espero paciente por el día libre que el manager les había prometido. Se sentó en la cama de su habitación con su niña sobre las piernas y comenzó su búsqueda. Tenia toda la tarde libre.

En casi todos los fanfics, ellos mantenían relaciones homosexuales, lo cual se encontraba bastante lejos de la realidad, pues la única pareja que realmente existió fue el Hanchul.

Paso gran parte de la tarde riéndose. Heechul tenía razón, aquellos fics eran bastante entretenidos, en su mayoría. Fue muy divertido, para él, leer a sus compañeros en situaciones cursis y comprometedoras y también muy perturbador leer las escenas de sexo que había en casi todos los fics.

"Fangirls pervertidas." pensaba cada vez que leía un fic con escenas de ese tipo.

Aquello no era nada comparado con lo que encontraría mas tarde, después de que se le ocurriera poner su nombre en el buscador de dicha pagina. Al parecer habían cientos de fics con su nombre. En la mayoría las escritoras le emparejaban con Sungmin. Hizo una mueca y siguió bajando el cursor para ver que mas podía encontrar.

Por lo que pudo ver, lo emparejaban con casi todos los miembros, pero mas con Sungmin y con Siwon. La imagen de él y Siwon juntos hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, fue un momento realmente perturbador.

Una parte de el rogaba que cerrara la ventana y fuese a hacer algo mas interesante que leer fics cursis acerca de el. La otra sentía curiosidad, que era lo que pensaban esas chicas al emparejarlo con Sungmin...

"... Y con Siwon" Añadió mentalmente después de unos segundos.

La curiosidad ganó. Abrió dos fics en pestañas diferentes. Uno de ellos era un kyumin y el otro era un wonkyu.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, la idea de ser el activo le parecía mas atractiva (no que quisiera relacionarse con alguno de ellos) así que primero leyó el fic Kyumin y luego el Wonkyu.

Minutos mas tarde, después de haber finalizado ambos fics, cerro la ventana con los ojos desorbitados. Necesitaba jugar starcraf y alejar todas esas imágenes de su mente.  
Aquella fue la peor de sus partidas.

///:

Las siguientes dos semanas no pudo acercarse, mas de lo estrictamente necesario, a Sungmin y a Siwon. En su mente todavía se formaban todas las escenas que había leído, aquellos fics le habían trastornado. Aseguraba que nunca mas podría ver al mundo de la misma manera... Ni a sus hyungs.

Sus demás hyungs apenas habían notado que algo andaba mal y si lo habían hecho simplemente habían preferido ignorarlo. Sungmin fue de los pocos que sintió que algo pasaba con Kyuhyun, pues este evitaba su mirada cada vez que se acercaba a el.

Sungmin intento hablar con él, pero este se negaba a decirle que era lo que pasaba, así que decidió dejar al maknae con sus pensamientos. Creía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que, lo que sea que pasara, se estabilizara.

Siwon también pudo notarlo, ¿Como no? Cada vez que se acercaba a Kyuhyun para charlar con él, abrazarle o pedirle un beso, este huía despavorido. Temía haber hecho algo que molestara al castaño, pero no podía discernir que era. A su parecer había sido un buen hyung. Uno atento y que siempre estaba ahí para darle palabras de aliento cuando le veía desanimado.

Que Kyuhyun le evitara era algo que le dolía demasiado. Debía hablar con el, pedirle disculpas por lo que sea que hubiese hecho y arreglar ese problema.

Por otro lado, Kyuhyun pasaba sus días en agonía. No le agradaba rehuir a sus hyungs de esa manera, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. No creía que su relación pudiese ser la misma después de aquel suceso. Jamás podría ser libre de nuevo, libre de todas esas escenas que había leído en esos fics. A él no le gustaba ninguno de ellos, no quería estar ni sobre uno ni bajo el otro.

Pero aquello era lo peor, que no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. Pasaba día y noche, pensando en aquellos fics, preguntándose si lo que aquellas chicas escribieron podía ser verdad. La vida de Kyuhyun no podía ser mas miserable.

///:

Aquella noche había dado mas vueltas en la cama de lo usual, sin conciliar el sueño. Quería dormir, su cuerpo lo necesitaba, pero su imaginación no estaba quieta. Se levantó de la cama enfurruñado y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un bocadillo nocturno.

Tomo un tazón de fruta que había en el refrigerador, lo asentó en la mesa del desayunador antes de sentarse en una de las bancas.

Sentía los párpados pesados mientras comía con la mano los pedazos de fruta cortada. Su mente comenzó a divagar. Pensaba de nuevo en ciertos hyungs en los que en verdad no deseaba pensar.

Pero si tuviese que elegir (realmente en ese momento no estaba totalmente consciente de sus pensamientos) no elegiría a Sungmin. Es que bueno, si a el le gustaran los chicos (que no le gustan, claro que no) por que saldría con uno que parece, bueno, chica. Es decir, Sungmin era realmente afeminado, podía ser masculino si se lo proponía, pero generalmente era afeminado. Siwon era mas como el hombre de buen cuerpo que cualquier persona querría. En realidad, Kyuhyun no podía creer que alguien pensara que preferiría el suave cuerpo de Sungmin si tenía el firme, musculoso y... Aquello no era lo que quería decir, o pensar, mas bien.

A lo que el se refería, es que Siwon era bastante masculino y se podría decir que era casi el hombre perfecto, (si es que no lo era ya) era cálido, amable, caballeroso, atractivo, que demonios, demasiado atractivo, una sonrisa de ángel con unos hoyuelos que le daban una imagen algo tierna en ocasiones. Demonios Siwon era realmente el hombre perfecto. No quería devaluar a Sungmin, estaba seguro que este tenia muchas cualidades, pero Siwon...

Siwon era simplemente perfecto. ¿Por que no habría de elegir al hombre perfecto que es Siwon? Kyuhyun era consciente que cuando estaba con Siwon se sentéa protegido y especial, creía que nadie podría mirarle como él. Como si fuese la cosa mas increíble que hubiese pisado la tierra.

Una vez fue consciente de sus pensamientos Kyuhyun entró en un estado de pánico, a el no le gustaban los hombres, a el le gustaban las mujeres. El quería chicas, chicas de cara bonita, cabello largo, faldas cortas y piernas largas. Eso era lo que él quería. No hombres masculinos y jodidamente sexys.

"Demonios."

//:

Siwon miraba hacia el techo con la mirada perdida, tampoco podía dormir. Llevaba días intentando hablar con Kyuhyun, pero le era imposible, ya fuera porque sus itinerarios no coincidían o porque este evitaba cualquier acercamiento suyo.

Un ruido proveniente que parecía provenir de la cocina llamo su atención, se preguntaba quien podría estar despierto a esas horas, además de el. Se levantó de la cama, decidido a hacerle compañía a quien estuviese disfrutando de un bocadillo nocturno.

Cuando Siwon entró a la cocina no pudo creer en su suerte. Sentado en el desayunador se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que la persona con la que deseaba hablar. Kyuhyun sacudía la cabeza enérgicamente, como si quisiera alejar pensamientos desagradables o algo parecido.

Se acercó a el silenciosamente y posó, con suavidad, su mano en el hombro del castaño, para llamar su atención. Le vio dar un salto poco digno. Kyuhyun giró, lentamente, el cuerpo para mirar a la persona que había irrumpido sus confusos pensamientos.

A Siwon le preocupó la mirada que Kyuhyun le dirigió, parecía que hubiese visto a un fantasma o como si entre sus manos tuviese una enorme hacha. Trató de sonreír, de esa manera que sabia relajaba al chico, marcando sus hoyuelos y luciendo sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Aunque la habitación estaba oscura, la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle se colaba por las ventanas, permitiendo ver como el rostro de Kyuhyun enrojecía levemente. No pudo comprender porque.

\- ¿Estás bien? - colocó amabas manos en los hombros de Kyuhyun, ayudándole a terminar de moverse y así quedar frente a frente.

En ese momento Kyuhyun examinó todo el cuerpo de Siwon, sin importarle si este notaba o no su escrutinio. Miró su cabello negro ligeramente despeinado, sus pobladas cejas que en ese momento se encontraban ligeramente elevadas, acompañando su pregunta. Sus ojos negros, tan profundos, su nariz ligeramente curveada y la pequeña peca situada en la misma. Sus labios (oh, sus labios) ligeramente rosados. Tragó saliva nervioso.

Observó detenidamente cada parte del cuerpo de Siwon. Su largo cuello, su hombros anchos, la manera en la que la camisa de manga corta se tensaba en sus brazos y en su pecho. Su cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas. De nuevo miró su rostro, el cual ahora se mostraba bastante confuso.

Kyuhyun podía escuchar la palabra perfecto, repetirse una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. No podía pensar en nada más.

Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto.

Tragó saliva con pesar.

Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto.

\- Perfecto... - murmuró poco antes de lanzarse sobre el, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Siwon y presionando sus labios contra los del musculoso hombre frente a el. Le besó con fiereza, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Las neuronas de su cerebro habían dejado de funcionar y lo único que deseaba era tocar a ese hombre tan perfecto. Y así lo hizo.

Movió sus brazos a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo de Siwon, presionando sus manos en sus brazos, su espalda, sus pectorales. Deslizo su mano bajo la camisa del otro. La piel de Siwon se sentía cálida y tersa, pero firme sobre sus músculos.

Siwon estaba en shock, un beso era lo ultimo que esperaba recibir de Kyuhyun después de que este lo ignorara durante las dos ultimas semanas. Pero ahí estaba, con Kyuhyun queriendo succionarle el alma por la boca y tocando toda la piel a su alcance.

Kyuhyun se separó después de un par de minutos, Siwon no había correspondido el beso. Sentía tanta vergüenza y se sintió todavía peor al notar que sus manos aún se encontraban bajo la camisa de Siwon. Este le miraba con los ojos abiertos que creyó que estos se le saldrían. Alejo tímidamente las manos del cuerpo de Siwon, fuera de su camisa. Sonrojándose más en el proceso.

\- yo... Lo siento- se mordió el labio inferior. Había besado a uno de sus hyungs. Se pregunto si habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese sido Sungmin el que estuviese en el lugar de Siwon. La respuesta acudió con rapidez y no era muy agradable. Se sintió un tonto, se había enamorado de Siwon y no lo había notado siquiera.

Temiendo la reacción de Siwon, decidió aprovechar el estado de shock en el que parecía estar para alejarse rápidamente de el y caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina y huir.

Su mirada se volvió borrosa, no sabia porque. Siguió su camino hasta que una mano detuvo su camino al sostener la parte trasera de su camisa. El pecho le dolía. Sintió como el cuerpo de Siwon se acercaba cautelosamente a el.

\- ¿Es por eso que me has estado evitando las ultimas semanas?- Kyuhyun tragó saliva, barajando sus opciones. No podía decirle que había estado leyendo fics acerca de ellos, ni que también había estado evitando a Sungmin. Sintiéndose rodeado, suspiro cansinamente y asintió.

\- lo siento- susurro y su voz sonó extrañamente quebrada. Siwon coloco sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y con los dedos pulgares retiro las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Kyuhyun fue consciente en ese momento, que la razón por la que su vista estaba nublada era porque estaba llorando. Lloró todavía más, la incertidumbre de saber que era lo que Siwon pensaba de el, le mataba, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que este podía decirle. Se sintió patético ¿Evil maknae? En ese momento se sentía como un gatito indefenso.

\- Mírame- pidió Siwon, el obedeció inconscientemente, Siwon sonreía y lo siguiente que sucedió, hizo que quisiera llorar aun mas. Siwon le besaba, con gentileza, como una suave caricia, rozando sus labios contra los suyos, nada más. Todo lo contrario a lo que él había hecho. Acaricio sus mejillas y deslizo sus manos por todo su cuello, sus hombros provocando que la piel de Kyuhyun se erizara. Después rodeo su cintura, presionándole contra su cuerpo.

Kyuhyun correspondió el beso, coloco sus manos en los brazos de Siwon, presionando la punta de los dedos. Su corazón palpitaba con furia, golpeando con fuerza su pecho, causándole dolor.

El beso pareció durar una eternidad, Kyuhyun hubiese deseado besar a Siwon para siempre, pero este se separó lentamente y lo siguiente que dijo hizo que el un calor abrazador se instalara en el pecho del castaño.

\- Te quiero- su voz sonó firme y sincera. Kyuhyun se sintió avergonzado y feliz a la vez. Hasta que Siwon añadió: - bueno, esperaba que me dijeras "yo también a ti", pero supongo que es mucho pedir por ahora. - luego sonrió divertido y coqueto- así que... ¿Soy perfecto?- al decir esto, juntó las cejas con una expresión de oh-soy-sexy-lo-sé.

Siwon esquivó victoriosamente el manotazo que Kyuhyun lanzó después de oír aquella penosa pregunta. El castaño caminó furiosamente hacia la puerta, no deseaba ver ni hablar al idiota ya no tan perfecto del que se había enamorado.

Siwon le detuvo una vez mas y volvió a besarle, esta vez con más profundidad, dejando a Kyuhyun sin aire y con un sonrojo aun mas potente que los anteriores. A Siwon no paraba de sorprenderle la desconocida capacidad de Kyuhyun para adquirir sonrojos cada vez mas potentes. Una capacidad que estaba dispuesto a explotar.

Aunque Siwon no se lo haya dicho en ese momento, había estado esperando por el desde hace mucho tiempo. Había esperado por Kyuhyun paciente, porque le ama. Y contrario a lo que Kyuhyun parecía pensar, él no se considera perfecto.  
Él sólo puede ser perfecto con Kyuhyun a su lado. Porque, pare él, la única persona perfecta en esa habitación, en esa casa y en el mundo entero, es el. Kyuhyun.

 

El hombre, sin mujer a su lado, no puede ser en verdad perfecto.

(No que yo diga que Kyuhyun es mujer, per se puede entender como "El hombre, sin amor, no puede ser en verdad perfecto.")

**Author's Note:**

> Que les pareció? Se que tendrá sus errores pero fue hecho con todo el amor que siento por el wonkyu. Espero sus opiniones, gracias por leer.


End file.
